Changes En Route
by wayunlucky13
Summary: In which, Winchesters get their respective ways. Takes place after Citizen Fang, Season 8 episode 9. After what I believe happened when Amelia confronted Sam. Rate K for 1 swear.


**Changes En Route**

_In which, Winchesters get their way. Takes place after Citizen Fang, Season 8 episode 9. After what I believe happened when Amelia confronted Sam. Rated PG-13 for the 1 swear.  
_

**Disclaimer:** I do not lay claim to the Winchesters, nor the show Supernatural, I also do not own the state of Nebraska, or Chevy which crafted their Chariot.

**A/N:** The reason why I have posted so many Dean-centric fics, is because I've never much understood Sam, to tell you guys the truth. So I tried writing about Sam for a couple of weeks, and didn't do very well at it. Eventually I realized that I could not write Sam's motives like I could Dean, and instead dealt with something I could write. Sam's movements and emotions. This is what came of it.

* * *

It was sometime after 3 and the 2 living Winchesters were standing in a swatch of beard grass along Highway 57 in Nebraska.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Dean said, patting Sam.

Sam walked around to the other side of the car. "Doesn't matter." Sam grumbled, "Just another thing I've given up for the cause." Sam ducked into shotgun, and the door shut with a click.

Another car passed the scene.

Dean sighed, put his head in his hands for a second while he leaned against the open driver's side door of the Impala, for just a second before straightening up, checking the road, and hopping in.

"Back to the case?" Dean his right hand hanging onto the ignition key, he looked over at his brother, who was completely facing the window, looking at a lot of prairie grass, and an old barbed wire fence.

"What else are we going to do?" Sam replied, his mouth small, his brow furrowed.

Dean turned back ahead, looking at the long 56-mile stretch before them and the seemingly endless stretch of weeds and asphalt that ended at the sun, and dropped his right hand from the ignition.

"Well?" Sam turned to Dean, his jaw set, brow furrowed, eyes wide and his mouth loose. He swallowed, and his face lost some of its' hardness. His voice more quiet, "What are we going to do, Dean?"

Dean turned and his eyes took note of Sam's posture, he was no longer slumping against the side of the door, and was turned towards Dean, his back straight, his face determined, and waiting.

"We aren't going to do anything, Sam." Dean said.

Sam's eyebrows came together, his mouth hung a little open. "What?"

Dean opened his door, got out, and slammed the door shut so hard that the car shook.

Sam immediately got out and followed Dean, who was opening the trunk of the Impala, and took out an army top-loading duffle bag, and started filling it full of weapons.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked.

Dean kept looking through the fake I.D.s and pulling out the ones with his picture on them as he talked, "You aren't going to take my orders Sam."

"What are you talking about, it was my choice! I have a responsibility, there's still going to be a lot of people that need a lot of saving." Dean dumped the IDs into the bag, and continued to pack up amulets.

"That's okay, I'm going to help Kevin with the tablet and Cas is now hunting, so I'll take him with me on cases." Dean set the bag on the ground, as he started moving clothes from one bag to the other.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I'm talking about you," Dean poked Sam in the chest, "going after that girl." Dean hoisted the bag from off the ground, now heavy with supplies. "And me, hunting with Cas."

"Well, why are you packing all of your stuff, then?" Sam asked.

"You're going to take the Impala, and get to her before that girl really resents you. Then, when you're all happily ever, you're going to drive my baby back to me." Dean said, putting the keys in Sam's hands as he started to walk further from the car, sticking out his thumb.

Sam stayed where he was, for a while. He looked back at his brother, who was getting smaller and smaller, putting more distance between them. It appeared that a yellow jeep had already stopped for his brother.

Sam took the keys and started walking towards the driver's door.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, grinning madly.

"Yeah?" Sam shouted back, much more quietly, mouth downturned.

"You better take care of my baby, and find me when it all works out!" Dean yelled as he climbed into the passenger side of a girl's jeep.

Sam looked at the keys in his hand, smiled, hopped inside the Impala and drove away.

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N 2:**The boys finally get a happy ending, at least in my view. Review and tell me what you guys think... Especially the characterization on Sam. (I know there's not much for him... but unfortunately I could see Dean's actions much better when I wrote this.


End file.
